Frozen wastland? I think not!
by CheerfulSmile
Summary: Arthur is in the arctic, and he finds a young girl. Is it just me, or does everyone suck at summaries? this is an England/OC fic. (please don't hate!) Rated K for mild swearing.


**(I don't know when I'll update next, so stay tuned! Also, here's my first fanfiction~!)**

(Arthur's POV)

I shivered. The wind was biting at me as I made my way through the frozen tundra. As far as I could tell, there was nothing, nobody, here. My boss had sent me up to the Artic to look for something, but I had long since forgotten what.

An ice fairy flew away from my crashing feet. Bloody hell, I was cold. I was about to give up when I saw a small bluish-white figure crouched in the snow, the fox from earlier nudging at it to get up.

I saw the aura of a country around the figure. I stopped, but my feet began running. Running faster than I thought possible. I ran towards the figure, hoping I wasn't too late.

(Alice's POV)

I was building a seal out of snow and ice when Lika, my Ice Fairy, began nudging my bare arm. I looked up. "What is it, Lika?" Even though I could only remember waking up here three days ago, I could understand her perfectly, although I couldn't speak her language. She was flitting about frantically, so I knew something was wrong.

I didn't want to get up, though. I was perfectly warm in my short bearskin skirt, wolf fur boots, and small bearskin shirt that only covered my chest and shoulders, leaving my arms and stomach bare. My instincts suddenly pulled me into a fighting position, and I pulled my whale-bone knife out of my boot. I signaled to Lika to hide, even though I was the only one who could see her.

A large animal I had never seen before came crashing over the hill. It had green eyes and the biggest eyebrows I had ever seen, but they looked so soft. I wanted to pet them…

"Are you alright, love?"

(Arthur's POV)

" Are you alright, love?" I asked. The country was a little girl with long, messy silvery-blue hair, that had marine streaks in it. Her dark eyes, or were they just really dark purple? Her dark eyes flashed with childish curiosity, which was quickly replaced by fear. Her freckles seemed to dance on her pale face as she tensed, awaiting a fight.

"I-It's alright! I'm not going to hurt you." I dropped my weapons, and she relaxed. She couldn't have been more than five years old, yet, as she looked up at me, I saw fierce determination in her eyes.

Swiftly, a flash of color lit through her eyes. Then another, and another! Soon her eyes were flashing rainbow. She pointed up, and I looked. It was getting dark, and the Northern Lights were on! When I looked back at her, she was blushing, and the ice fairy from earlier was yelling in my head.

_How dare you embarrass my Alice! I should tear you apart! We will kick your ass together!_ She seemed extremely aggravated, and her face was as bright as one of Antonio's tomatoes.

"Woah, woah, calm down. I didn't realize she was yours." I was met with deadpan faces. The two were just staring at me. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks. "What?"

"You can… understand… Lika?" I guess that was the fairy'00s name. The fairy seemed to realize what it was doing and went off again.

_WHAT THE HELL YOU BLOODY GIT!? _Hey, those were _my_ swear words! _You can't understand me you fucking dickwad! You're just pretending!_

"I'm not pretending, and, for the record, you shouldn't say words like that in front of a child."

_WHA- did you just call her a kid? I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU AND ALL OF YOUR DECENDANTS! _The fairy attacked my face, biting my nose and scratching at me.

"Bloo-" I remembered the kid. "Alice, right? GET YOUR FAIRY OFF ME!" she shut her gaping mouth and pulled a still struggling Lika off my face.

"Bad Lika!" she said. Lika looked like she'd been slapped. Looks like I'd made a new enemy. But, to my surprise, (and relief) she sighed and slumped in defeat. Alice smiled, "Yay~! I love you, Lika!" Lika kissed her face. Ewwww. Ok, time to get outta here.

"So, are you coming or not?" I asked Alice, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Coming to what?" Alice stopped smiling and fear crossed her face again. She fell into her fighting stance again. I sighed.

"Are you coming to my house? You'll be cared for, and you'll have toys, clothes, books, and anything else you could want. There are other fairies there as well. Do you want to coming, or no?" She looked unsure, but Lika nodded. After a while, Alice began nodding too. "Now, may I ask what country you are?"

"I am the country of the Artic," she stammered. Her hand flew over her mouth. "A-at least, I think I am? What's a country?" I smiled. There was so much I could teach this girl! It would be like having Alfred around again…

A pain stabbed through my chest. No, mustn't think like that. I held out my hand. Alice looked at it, unsure of what to do. I grasped hers and she yelped. I shook it, and took my hand back. "My name is Arthur Kirkland. I am the country of England. Welcome to the world."


End file.
